Sooner of Later
by PreludetoWar
Summary: Serena is a innocent voilinist, Darien is a famous rock star. For some reason though, they both find themselves falling for the other, but fail to accept it.
1. 1 First Sight

Gallery

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but this is an original storyline.

Rated: Teen

Chapter 1: First Sight

The grand ball room was silent, only the soft sounds of a violin's soloist music from the front could be heard. Millions of eyes stared upon the girl, Serena Tsuikino, as she played a beautiful piece, her bow gliding across the strings in slow movements. Her light blue dress glittered in the light as she moved her body along with the music, every ounce of her focused on what she was playing; completely forgetting that she was even playing in front of a crowd. Her eyes closed, her mind numb, as she finished the piece. A silence came across the crowd for a moment before the people started clapping; some even whistling.

Serena blushed slightly as she curtsied, bringing her violin down to her side. A smile came across her face as she walked off the stage, her footsteps light as she did so. The conductor approached the rest of the orchestra that had waited silently behind her and waved his hands up in the air. As they began to play, she walked back stage, and set her violin gently on the velvet case. She cleaned the rosin off the strings, and loosened her bow before packing them away. After sealing her case shut, she headed back towards the ballroom; her shift for that night had ended.

A waiter approached her, holding out a silver tray with elegant clear glasses carefully placed upon them. "Madam?" he asked, "would you care for a glass?"

Serena smiled, before taking one of the glasses, holding it gently by the stem. "Thank you," she smiled.

The waiter nodded his head as he left her, leaving her to glance back at the orchestra. In front of it, many people danced slowly, women's heads against the man's chest. She sighed, she never knew what it was like to be in love; what it felt to have your heart flutter, or skip a beat. Sadly, she drank the wine that was held in the glass, turning away from the orchestra.

♥

Shouting fans by the thousands jumped up and down, slightly shaking the large building as the handsome man up front, Darien Shields, finished the last of his song. He slid his dark blue electric guitar behind his back; sticking his index and pinky finger up at the crowd, and sticking out his tongue.

Into the mike he began to scream, "Who do you love?"

"You!" dozens of fan screamed back. A few girls even screamed, "I love you more than you'll ever know Darien!"

Darien smirked as the curtains fell down before him, shielding him from the crowd. "Wow," he smiled turning to his band members, "talk about awesome." He wiped the sweat off his brow as he jumped from a high step down to his drummer, Andrew.

Andrew smiled as he nodded, "Yeah, talk about a full house."

Another guitarist, Darien's younger sister, Raye nodded her head, "I know, they must have been pumped up tonight."

As soon as the words left her lips, a soft kiss was placed on the back of Darien's neck, followed by a soft voice, "That was great, baby."

Darien turned around and smiled; his whole face lighting up as he saw Trista. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately, running one of his hands through her dark green hair. Trista pulled away, giggling slightly, "Now, be a good boy."

Darien groaned slightly, how he wanted her now. Sighing, but smiling, he glanced at the others, as he kept one arm around her waist. "Come one you guys, let's go out, my treat." Nodding to the others he began to walk out the door with Trista before Raye's voice stopped him.

"You can't tell me you've forgotten already."

Darien frowned, turning around. "Forgotten what?"

Raye sighed, placing her black electric guitar in its stand nearby. "You promised Mom that we'd show up for that fancy dinner tonight after the show."

Darien groaned, rubbing his forehead, he **had** forgotten. Sighing, he shook his head to Trista, kissing her gently on the cheek. "Yeah, she's right, baby."

She pouted slightly before nodding her head and whispering in his ear as she was about to walk away, "Will I see you tonight?"

Darien moaned slightly, gripping her waist, "Oh yeah."

Trist smiled devilishly before walking away, shaking her hips in the process. Darien's eyes followed her as she left before turning back to Raye, Andrew, Lita, and Ryan. He sighed and nodded to Raye, "Come on, let's go home, shower, and change, and let's go."

Raye nodded her head as she followed him out the door and into in dark green jaguar.

♥

A woman with shoulder length brown hair that tied up into a pony tail by the name of Lita Calio smiled broadly at Serena. "You played well tonight!" she laughed as she sipped some of her wine. Motioning for her to sit down at one of the white clothed tables, she continued, "It was very pretty."

"Thanks," Serena smiled, sitting down beside Lita. She rubbed her temples, groaning slightly, this headache she'd been having lately was killing her.

"What's wrong?" Lita asked, clearly concerned.

"Oh, nothing," Serena shrugged, "just been under pressure a lot lately."

"Oh," Lita nodded her head, and whistled, "Wow, check out the hunk that just came in."

Serena rolled her eyes but turned around, seeing an attractive man with long dark brown, wavy hair. Shaking her head slightly she turned back to her giggling friend, whose eyes were dancing. Lita flashed the man a quick smile before turning back to Serena.

"Oh great," Serena sighed; "now he's going to come over here and ask you for a dance."

"Yeah right!"

Serena rolled her eyes once again; Lita completely didn't understand what she meant. As she was about to reply, Lita's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open. "OH MY GOSH!" she cried hoarsely.

"What?" Serena asked quickly, she had never heard Lita talk like that before.

Lita took Serena's shoulders and turned her around in her chair. She saw a handsome man with broad shoulders, black hair, and ocean blue eyes. "It's Darien Shields!"

"Who's that?"

Lita stared at her friend, her mouth open wide before she glanced back at Darien who had suddenly become swarmed by a mob of cheering girls. "You can't possibly tell me you don't know who Darien Shields is! He's the biggest and hottest rock star ever! His music is to die for!"

Serena sighed as Lita quickly hopped out of her chair and dashed toward the mob, joining them as they all tried to have there turn at Darien's autograph. Serena shook her head as she returned to her drink, closing her eyes momentarily. Her headache was getting worse, and all the screaming wasn't helping. She opened her eyes and glanced once at Darien. She had to admit he was quite handsome in a tuxedo. She noticed a pretty girl with black hair and dark brown eyes standing beside him. She must be Darien's girlfriend. Turning back to her drink, she was about to take another sip when she noticed her glass had become empty. Sighing, she rested her head in her arms, letting her eyes flutter shut; she was not in a good mood.

♥

Darien smiled politely to all the screaming girls in front of him, signing a few notebooks before trying to move forward. Pushing through the crowd, he saw his mother, Kerry, waving at him from the other side of the ballroom. Waving back to her, he grabbed Raye's hand and pushed through the crowd trying to get through. Eventually, security guards came and made a path for him; warning the other girl as he left that if they didn't settle down they'd be kicked out of the building.

Darien smiled at his mother as they approached her. She was beautiful with the same black hair as him that reached to her knees, and hazel eyes. She had creamy tanned skin and a slim figure, looking delicate enough to be broken in her touched her too harshly.

"Hi, Mom," he smiled, bending down and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Hi, my darlings," Kerry smiled at them, kissing them both on the cheek. "I'm so glad you didn't forget this time." At this Raye shot a look at Darien, but he ignored it as she continued, "I want you to meet a few friends of mine." Pointing to the women standing around her she began to introduce them. Darien smiled politely at them, but his mind wandered, slightly glancing around the room. The orchestra that was playing was fantastic, and the elegancy of the room was superb. As his eyes wandered to the people, he noticed a pretty slim girl with blond hair tied in a bun slumped over at a table. _'Strange,'_ He thought to himself. Turning his attention back to the women in front of him, he smiled politely once again before excusing himself. Glancing around for a waiter, he spotted one, calling him over and grabbing a glass for himself. He turned his attention to the orchestra as he drank. Every now and then he enjoyed classical, but he still preferred his electric over anything.

♥

Serena felt someone tap her shoulder, groaning she blinked one eye and looked up to see who it was. It was a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes, Amy. "What?" she groaned to her friend.

Amy bit her lip, "I know you're tired and don't feel good, but people are asking you to play one more song. They want up to perform a duet together."

Serena moaned, "Do I have too?" She paused, "Never mind, don't answer that, it's a stupid question." She sighed, "All right, give me a minute." Heaving herself up, she went into the back room and unpacked her violin and bow, tuning it quickly. Returning to the front, she met Amy on stage with her harp, ready for her.

♥

Darien glanced around, wondering why the room had become so silent. Noticing that everyone was looking in the same direction, he followed there gaze. He noticed the woman he had saw sitting down earlier, now upon the stage, holding a violin. A woman with short blue hair sat beside her, holding a grand harp. They nodded at each other once and began to play.

The music that filled Darien's ears was heaven sent. It wasn't anything like his music at all; his music was fun and exciting, but this kind of music was soothing and beautiful. Together, the two made a perfect pair; there eyes were closed in concentration as the whole room was filled with lovely notes. They looked relaxed as there fingers strummed and moved in perfect harmony, taking his breath away. He had heard many orchestras before, and many duets, but none were as beautiful as this one.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and he was brought back down to earth. The song had finished and now the blond girl was disappearing backstage. Biting his lip, he made his way through the people, trying to hurry and catch up. As he approached the darkened hallway, he saw her figure disappear into a room. Quickly, he followed, nearly crashing into her as he hurried along.

"Hey! Watch--!" she stopped short when she saw him, his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Beautiful blue eyes that looked so innocent with golden hair cascading over her bare shoulders, a few strands escaping her bun.

Darien cleared his throat; he had never been taken aback like that before. "Um . . . hi," he smiled, putting out his hand. "I'm Darien Shields, perhaps you've heard of me."

She stared at him for a moment before gently placing her violin in her case, and then shook his hand. "Yes," she replied, her voice was like one of angels. "Just recently actually. I'm Serena Tsuikino."

Suddenly he found himself dumbfounded, he didn't know a thing to say, and regretfully to his hand back. He opened his mouth to reply but was suddenly pulled away by Raye. "What?" he asked annoyingly.

"Come on, Mom said we can leave now, and Trista wants to see you."

He glanced back at Serena as he was pulled away; she looked at him for a moment before beginning to clean her violin. He cursed slightly under his breath, not exactly the first impression he had wanted to make.

♥

Darien kissed Trista passionately, holding her face in the palm of his hand. He pressed her against the wall, the moans were the only thing that filled the silent room. He opened his eyes momentarily, and suddenly saw a flash of gold. Stopping, he thought of the girl Serena.

"Why'd you stop?" Trista asked.

"Nothing," Darien shrugged, returning back to his game.


	2. 2 Can you Make it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, but this is my original story line.

Rated: T

Chapter 2: Can you Make it?

Serena splashed cool water onto her face as she washed off the rest of her face wash. Patting her face dry, she towel-dried it as she walked back to her room. She glanced around herself, smiling slightly. Her apartment was small, and perhaps cramped, but it was clean, and that's what mattered. Folding her towel into three parts, she returned it to its rack. Opening her closet doors, she retrieved a pair of her favorite jeans and tank top, with a little jacket.

Quickly changing, she petted her cat Luna, and fed her before opening her door and leaving. Breathing on her hands slightly, she made her way to a waffle house nearby; it was now almost winter, and the cold was beginning to pick up. Entering the building, she sat down at one of the tables and looked through the menu. Deciding what she wanted, she nodded to a waitress, who came and got her order.

♥

Darien moaned slightly he stretched out his arms. He had been up since six that morning lifting weights, and now it was close to eleven. Grabbing a towel from a nearby rack, he wiped his sweat covered forehead. Hearing footsteps he glanced up and saw Andrew enter the room, his muscle shirt coated with sweat, pulling slightly on the towel hanging from his neck.

"What's up, man," Darien grinned as Andrew walked in.

Andrew smirked, "Oh yeah, Darien, come one, don't act like nothing happened."

Darien looked up at him, his grin widening. "Act like nothing happened? What are you talking about?"

Andrew laughed and punched his shoulder as he sat down at the bench beside him; laying back and getting ready to bench press. "Don't act like we don't know what happened between you and Trista last night. I may be a blond, but I'm not dumb."

Darien laughed and lay back down, lifting up the bar bell. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Andrew only smiled as he began to do bench presses, his eyes concentrated on the silver bar that was in front of him. "Yeah, okay, whatever you say."

Darien finished the rest of his reps, and but the bar back on it's holder before getting up, grabbing his towel as he did so. "I'm going to hit the showers, and go get some breakfast."

"Isn't it a bit late for breakfast?"

Darien shrugged as he left the room and headed for the showers. Him and his friends were really lucky; they had all this great stuff in there house and they were only twenty-two. They had really made the big time, and as a reward they got a huge house with there own equipment room, and many other things. Rumors had it that there house was bigger than the white house and the Biltmore house combined.

Shedding off his clothes, he turned on the water and stepped inside the shower. Smiling as the hot water gushed down onto his sweat streaked body; he thought about what had happened the night before. He needed to get Trista to come over that night too.

♥

Darien opened the door to waffle house, hearing the bell chime slightly. Pushing up his sunglasses further onto his head, he pulled his black leather jacket closer to him. Making his way to a nearby table, he sat down and opened his menu. Glancing down at the choices, he cursed under his breath; it was hard to read things indoors with sunglasses on.

A waiter came up and took his order and his menu. As he waited silently for his food to come, he glanced around himself. _Why am I even eating at a public place? This place is probably filthy. _Suddenly, his eyes caught a girl with golden hair. _Could it be her?_ Breathlessly, he got up, making his way towards her.

"Excuse me," he asked, tapping her shoulder. Serena turned around, her eyes looking up at him, making him breathless. "Um . . . do you mind if I sit with you?"

Serena looked up at him, it was the man from the night before, Darien Shields, or she thought so; she couldn't really tell with the sunglasses on. "Um . . . sure."

Darien sat down across from her, staring at her; she was even more beautiful than he remembered. "Hey, remember me, Darien?" he cursed himself mentally, what a stupid way to start out.

Serena smiled slightly, "Yeah, I remember you."

Darien cleared his throat, why was he like this around her? "Sorry for running out on you yesterday; my sister made me leave."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that was your sister? I figured she was your girlfriend."

Darien shuddered, thinking of Raye as his girlfriend was just repulsive. "No, that's my sister Raye. My girlfriend's name is Trista." He cursed himself mentally again, why did he have to mention Trista? "Well, anyway, I just wanted to say you did really good last night."

Serena smiled politely, taking a sip of her milk. "Thank you. That was me and my friend Amy. We usually play duets together."

Darien smiled, he felt warm looking at her, "When's the next time you're playing?"

"Tonight; my orchestra is playing at the Simpson's party."

Darien grinned, "Maybe I'll stop by to watch you play."

Serena grinned, looking at him. He was so handsome, probably the most handsome man she had ever seen before. "That'd be nice. I don't really listen to anything else but classical, but I managed to find out you're a good singer. When's the next time you're performing?"

"Tomorrow night," Darien replied. "Here," he began, pulling out his leather wallet, and getting a ticket, and backstage pass. Reaching for her hand, he placed the them both in her palm, closing her fingers over it. "That's a ticket and a backstage pass for my show, you should stop by."

Serena felt a million shivers run through her when he touched her. What was happening to her? Glancing down at the ticket she smiled, "I'll see if I can make it." Glancing down at her watch, she gasped. "I have to go," she replied hurriedly.

"Wait, why?"

Quickly leaving money down on the table, she replied as she got up. "I'm a private violin teacher, and I'm running late."

Darien sighed as he watched her leave. A waiter approached him with his food and set it down. Half heartedly, he picked up his fork and began to eat.

♥

"Very good," Serena nodded her head to the student in front of her. "Now, I want you to play this song," she continued pointing in the book.

The student, a girl about ten, began to play the song. For a girl her age, she was very good, already past the music level designed for an eighth grader. Serena nodded her head slightly as she listened, noting when the student made a mistake and wrote it in the notebook in her lap. When the student finished, Serena began to speak again, "That was very good for sight reading. Now, you need to work on measure ten and fifteen." Glancing at her watch she shook her head, "My how time flies. We'll work on it next week, but keep practicing, okay?"

The student nodded as she packed away her violin, and her mother walked into the room. "How is she doing?" she asked.

Serena nodded her head, "Very well, I think she'll be ready by the time for the concert next Friday."

"Thank you," the woman smiled and pulled out her wallet, handing Serena twenty dollars.

"You're welcome," Serena smiled as she took the money and waved bye to the girl. Picking up her back pack on the way out of the building, she breathed on her hands. Glancing at her watch she nodded her head; she had enough time to stop by the library and get a book or two.

♥

Darien sighed, running his tanned fingers through his jet black hair; he hated college work. Turning a page in the book in front of him, he pushed his sun glasses up higher. Sometimes he wished he wasn't famous so he could just be normal and take those ridiculous sunglasses off in buildings.

Moaning, he rammed his head against the palm of his hand; why did he even bother coming to the library? He was going to fail college anyway, so why did it matter? Closing his books, he lifted them up and turned around, ramming right into a pretty girl.

"Sorry," he mumbled, bending over to pick them up, without even looking at the girl.

"Darien?" the girl whispered.

_'Oh great, I rammed into a crazed fan. I might as well drop everything and start running for the door.' _He thought to himself. He looked up at the girl and gasped, dropping all of his books all over again. It was Serena. "Um . . . hi," he mumbled, reaching down and grabbing a few.

Serena smiled, he was cute, but he really didn't fit the school boy type. Bending over, she helped him collect his books. "What are you doing here?"

There fingers brushed as she handed him his books, and he couldn't help but swallow. _'What the heck is wrong with me? She's just another girl, get a grip Darien!' _He grinned as they both stood up, "Just trying to study for college. You?"

"Just here to pick up a book or two. Do you need any help?"

"Truthfully? Yes."

Serena smiled and they both sat down at the table he had once been sitting at. "Let's see," she murmured, grabbing his assignment sheet. "It says you need to write . . ."

Darien zoned out of what she was saying just to look at her. Was it possible that anymore could be really as beautiful as her? She was so kind, and smart, and . . . beautiful. Interrupting her, he asked, "What about you, are you in college?"

Serena glanced up, before nodding. "Yeah, when I was in high school, I took two college courses, but yeah, I am in college."

Darien nodded his head. "So you must be really smart."

Serena laughed, "I don't think so, but okay."

He smiled as he felt his knee brush against hers underneath the table. It sent shivers up her spine as she smiled at him. "I bet you're smart too though."

Darien shrugged, "I don't know. I care more about my music than my schoolwork."

"Same here," she nodded. "How long have you been playing the guitar?"

Darien thought for a moment before answering. "I guess I've been playing since I was about ten. My dad bought me an acoustic to get me away from a computer, because I kept giving them viruses. I liked it so I started taking lessons, and Raye grew to like to too. When I was about fifteen, I raised up enough money to buy me an electric with an amp."

"Cool," as she was about to continue, Darien's cell phone rang. Grimacing, he pulled it out, and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" It was Raye.

"In the library, why?"

"You've been gone forever, it's almost three o'clock!"

Darien sighed; sometimes he hated having an overprotective sister. "Okay, so what?" He noticed Serena trying to get his attention. "Hold on a second," he said, "yeah?' he asked to Serena.

"I have to go; I'm performing tonight remember?"

"Oh yeah," Darien nodded his head, "Okay bye." Returning back to Raye, he replied, "Okay, I'll be home in a minute."

"Who was that?" Raye demanded.

"Nobody," Darien sighed, as he hung up his phone.

"You'll be there tonight, right?" Serena asked as she got up.

"Yeah," Darien grinned, as he watched her walk away.

♥

"I want to know who that was, and where you're going!" Raye demanded as she watched Darien splash a little bit of cologne on himself.

"Don't worry about it," Darien grinned and pinched his sister's cheek. "Just a friend I made."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure she's more than a friend," Raye scoffed as she watched him button up his tux coat. A crooked smile was on his lips; she hadn't seen that smile since Darien was sixteen, and he had fallen in love with a slut. The though suddenly scared her. "Oh my gosh, please don't tell me you're in love with this girl! What about Trista?"

Darien sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not in love with the girl, I love Trista, remember?" He grinned slightly as he placed a light peck on her forehead. "Now, stop worrying."

"Oh yeah, how can you expect me not to worry?" Raye complained as she watched him pick up his car keys. "You won't even tell me who this girl is! What am I supposed to tell Trista when she stops by tonight?"

That caused Darien to stop in his tracks; he had forgotten all about Trista coming over that night. "Um . . . tell her the truth. I'm going to watch a friend perform her music. There's nothing wrong with what I'm doing."

Raye huffed as she watched Darien exit out the door. Her brother was in love all right. Maybe he didn't see it, but he was.

♥

Serena felt energy bursting through her as she played her song, holding the breaths of her audience. Her fingers strummed rapidly across the fingerboard, and her hand moved swiftly back and forth. Fur Elise escaped from her violin and flowed through to her audience, making it the most beautiful thing they had ever heard. A pianist accompanied her softly in the background, but everyone's full attention was upon her. As she finished the song, claps rang through the audience and even a few whistles. She curtsied and then left the stage. Exiting to the back room, she packed away her violin, before returning to the front.

Heading to the punch table, she got herself a glass as a tap came upon her shoulder. Turning around she almost choked as she saw Darien; she didn't actually think they would have come.

"Hi," she smiled as she took a sip.

"Hey," he grinned, "that was beautiful. I've never heard it played on a violin before."

She shrugged, "Most people prefer it on the piano, but that's only because those that can play in on a different instrument, don't play it right, so it makes it unpleasant."

Darien laughed as he listened to her, she was just so innocent. "Well you played it perfectly."

'Thank you," Serena smiled.

A pianist began to play slowly and softly in the background, and Darien glanced to where couples were dancing. _'Don't even _**think **_about it Darien Shields!' _he scolded himself mentally. '_But it could just be a friend dance, Trista would understand.'_ He lied to himself. "Would you like to dance?"

Serena blushed slightly; she had never been asked this question from anyone so handsome before. "I would love too, but I don't think your girlfriend would like it too much."

Darien kicked himself mentally. "Yeah, I guess not."

As they watched the other's dance, Darien's cell phone suddenly rang. Flipping it open he asked, "Hello?"

"Baby, where are you?" Trista's voice sang over the speaker.

"Just at a festival Baby, why?"

"I miss you so much! I want to see you."

Darien glanced at Serena, who was watching him. "Okay, I'll be home later. Bye."

"You girlfriend?" Serena asked as he shut his phone.

"Yeah," Darien nodded. "I got to go, but it was nice seeing you tonight. Can you make it to my concert tomorrow?"

Serena thought for a moment, did she really want to see him? Oddly enough, even though she knew he had a girlfriend, she did. Maybe it was just a friend feeling. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good," Darien grinned. "I'll meet you backstage afterwards."

Serena smiled as she watched Darien quickly dash away.

♥

"I missed you so much!" Trista giggled as she gave Darien a kiss. Darien smiled, but for some reason his spirits were down. Trista seemed to notice though. "What's wrong?" she asked, as she sat him down on the bed.

Darien shrugged, "I'm just tired I guess." _'Yeah right Darien, you're just upset because Serena wouldn't dance with you. Get a grip, and be a man!'_

"Oh," Trista sighed, clearly disappointed. "I enjoyed last night."

Darien smiled, thinking of the night before, he needed his spirits lifted, and who else could lift them better then his own girlfriend? "I did too," Darien murmured as he leaned forward, kissing her neck.

Trista giggled, "Good," she smiled lifting his head with her hands to her mouth. "Would you mind repeating it?"

All thoughts of Serena were gone from Darien's mind as he deepened the kiss, letting the heat of the night overtake them.

♪

Hey you guys, thanks for the reviews, but keep giving more!  I'll try to update pretty soon. I don't really like this chapter as much as I like the first one, I'm not sure why. Oh, well, keep reading, I promise it'll get better! 


	3. 3 Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor Moon, but this is an original storyline.

Rated: T

Chapter 3: Princess

Serena hummed silently to herself; enjoy the early morning. Glancing out the window, she saw the sun rising. _'Breathtaking,' _she thought to herself. Grabbing a pair of sneakers, she put on some shorts, and a baggy shirt. Heading for the door, she gave Luna quick kiss bye before exiting her apartment building. Taking a deep breath of air, she began to stretch all her muscles. _'Breath let everything out. All these weird feelings for Darien let them escape you.' _ She thought mentally.

Finishing her warm ups, she made her way towards the park, her legs pumping. In the mornings when she was on a run was the most perfect time for her to relax, to enjoy the beauty of nature and just love the person that you are. For that day though, it she was not very successful.

_"Would you like to dance?" _ The way he had held his hand out to her, the look he got in his beautiful sea blue eyes. _'Oh stop it!' _she scolded herself. _'You're acting like a high school kid! Grow up!'_ But in the back of her mind, a little thought kept nudging at her. _'Why am I resisting him? What's wrong with liking him?' _ She quickly pushed away the thought; he had said so himself, he had a girlfriend and didn't need her. _'He may not need me, but he might want me,' _the thought suddenly came into Serena's mind. She quickly pushed it back too as she took another deep breath, and continued to run, trying to make her mind numb.

♥

Darien sat down at the kitchen table, smiling at Raye as she placed pancakes down in front of him. "Thanks," he said as he picked up his fork and began to eat. He sloshed syrup on top on them as Ryan and Andrew walked in, rubbing there fingers through there hair sleepily. Raye placed a plate of pancakes in front of each of them, and they grinned eagerly.

"So where do you guys want to go after the concert?" Ryan asked with his mouth full.

"I was thinking about Fatz," Darien nodded his head. "Might be kind of bad though since its right after a concert. What do you think Raye?"

Raye blushed before mumbling, "I can't go."

"Why?" Andrew asked.

Raye's blush deepened before she snapped, "None of your business!"

"You're going out to eat with Jedite aren't you?" Darien smiled knowingly.

"So what if I am, is it any of your concern?"

Darien smiled at the guys; he loved teasing his sister about Jedite since he was the first boy she ever fell for. Jedite had swept her off her feet, literally. "Okay, whatever."

There conversation was interrupted when Trista walked in, yawning. Placing her fingers on Darien's shoulders, she smiled at the others. "Would you mind if I steal some pancakes Raye?"

"Go ahead," Raye nodded toward the batch resting on the counter. "Plenty to go around."

As Trista turned her back to them to go get some, Andrew glanced at Darien, raising one eyebrow and grinning. Quietly he whispered to Darien, "I bet you had fun last night."

"As a matter of fact, I did," Darien grinned.

As Trista sat down beside him, Darien glanced at his watch, if he wanted to work out before the concert, he better start now. Smiling apologetically to Trista, he got up and left the room calling over his shoulder, "I'm going to work out, see you guys later."

As he was about to turn the corner, Raye quickly ran up behind him and pulled him into a corner. "Did you tell her?" she whispered.

"Tell her what?"

"Tell Trista about that girl, you know the one from the 'festival.'"

Something flashed in Darien's eyes. Serena. He quickly pushed the thought away. "No, why would I need too?"

Raye glanced at him hard, he was playing an idiot. "Come on Darien, I'm your own sister, don't think that I don't see the way you get when you think of her. I haven't seen you like that before in years. You love her, and you're leading Trista on."

"Wow," Darien replied, no longer whispering, and putting up his hands. "Now, you're just jumping to conclusions. I do not love Serena; I love Trista, all right?"

"Serena," Raye tasted it, "that's a pretty name." Glancing back at her brother she scowled, "You always were stubborn. You know you love her deep down."

Darien sighed, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Pushing Raye away, he stormed off to change, grumbling.

♥

"Very good," Serena smiled nodding her head at the young boy in front of her. "All you need to do is raise your third finger up a little bit on the A string and you'll be fine."

The boy smiled happily as he nodded his head eagerly, packing his things away. As she waved bye to the student, she glanced down at her watch. She had some time to take a shower. Grabbing her book bag, she made her way out the building into the cold air. Humming slightly, she zipped up her jacket, enjoying the wonders of nature. As she neared her house, she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out, she answered, "Hello?"

"Guess who's ready to see her twin sister?" a chirpy voice answered over the phone.

"Mina?" Serena gasped. She hadn't heard from her sister ever since she had run off with her boyfriend. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah," Mina sang, you could just tell she had on a smile. "So where are you, I'm at your apartment with Malachite, and you're no where to be found."

Serena laughed, "Unlike some people, I have the luxury of working. I'm not to far away though; I'll be over in a minute."

"Okay, good I have a surprise for you!"

Serena grinned as she hung up her cell phone, slipping it back into her pocket. Mina, her fraternal twin sister, gosh how she missed her. It must have been at least five years now. She must have been about fifteen when Mina ran away with Malachite. Turning a corner, she saw her apartment in the distance, and quickly picked up speed. Riding up the elevator, she reached her floor and turned a corner, running face to face with a very excited Mina.

"Hey!" Mina squealed, hugging her.

Serena hugged her furiously back, but then quickly pulled away when she felt something kick. Glancing down, she saw Mina's stomach.

"Mina!" she gaped, "you're pregnant!"

Mina giggled her whole face lighting up as Malachite came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She flashed her gold ring in Serena's face. "And married!"

Mina giggled, "Nope, just engaged."

Serena gaped at her, not knowing quite what to say. What could she say? She technically thought it would have been better to wait until after marriage, but oh well. "Well, um, congratulations."

Mina giggled once again as Serena opened her apartment door with her key, leading them in.

Malachite smiled slightly, "I hope you don't mind up dropping in, but Mina really wanted to see you."

Serena smiled back, "Don't worry about it, it's great to see you two again."

"So anyway, you won't believe what I got for us!" Mina squealed as Malachite set there bags on the floor. Reaching into her purse, she flashed out four pieces of paper. "I got tickets and backstage pass to Darien Shield's concert!"

Serena glanced at them for a moment, "But there's only enough for two people."

"Yeah," Mina nodded, "I could only get two, these things are hard to get a hold of let me tell you! Whew!"

Serena smiled and reached across the counter and produced her ticket and pass, "Well guess what, I've already got some."

"Great!" Mina squealed, "Then we can all go together!"

They all began to laugh, as Serena offered them food and they all sat down to eat.

♥

"I have no idea what to wear," Serena mumbled to herself as she rummaged through her walk in closet, tossing things about.

"That's cute," Mina nodded her head to an outfit, pointing her finger. She sat on Serena's bed, one hand over her stomach. Her baby had been given her ferocious kicking's for the last ten minutes.

Serena glanced towards the outfit; it was a pair of light ripped jeans with a light pink tank top surrounded by lace around the top accompanied by light pink rainbows flip flops. Serena shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the clothes, changing in the bathroom. When she came out, she pulled her hair up into two buns on the top of her head, carefully pinning them with clips. Applying light make-up, she glanced back at Mina, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Oh yeah," Mina laughed, "the babies just excited about going to his first real live concert."

"Oh, so it's a boy?"

Mina nodded her head, "yeah, we're thinking about naming him Jake, but we're not sure yet. It's that or Chad."

Serena nodded her head as she glanced one last time into the mirror. Nodding her head to her reflection, she turned to Mina and Malachite who had just walked in. "Okay, let's go."

♥

_**Walk this rode **_

_**Sit alone,**_

_**Nobody really knows inside of me,**_

_**Say good bye,**_

_**Don't make it hard, (I thought you really cared about me)**_

_**You know you never really cared any way,**_

_**You tell me,**_

_**I love you boy,**_

**_Then why'd you have to leave (I thought you really cared about me)_**

_**So just get out,**_

_**I've learned to move on,**_

_**And know how to be strong,**_

_**I'm going to say this once,**_

_**Just get out of my life! (Cause you really didn't care!)**_

Darien sang quietly into the microphone, along with Andrew at the right moments, holding the breaths of all the viewers standing below him. It was unbelievable to him how much people could like the same song through the years. He had written this song when he first started his career and had gone out with a high school girl. Now, he didn't even know where that girl was anymore, but his fans still loved it. As he finished the beginning of the verse they sang the chorus, and quickly ended the song. He hated singing that song because of all the memories, but his fans DID love it. Putting his acoustic down he smiled at the crowd, "Now who do you love?"

"**_YOU DARIEN SHIELDS!" _**girls screamed, jumping up and down as he picked up his electric.

"Great!" he smiled into the mike. "Now, this is a new song that I've just put together recently." He glanced back at his band. They had actually just put it together the day before. "Hope you like it."

_**She's there, **_

_**Always waiting by,**_

_**Trying to decided,**_

_**Why I'm just different lately,**_

_**But you don't really know,**_

_**What's going in my mind,**_

_**I'm looking for that new girl who just came into my life!**_

Glancing around the auditorium he finally saw Serena standing in the crowd, glancing up at him as he cranked up his guitar.

_**They say France is the city of love,**_

_**And that Venice of lust,**_

_**I must have then,**_

_**Picked up my girlfriend,**_

_**From Venice, **_

_**There aint no way love can be like this. **_

_**But every time I look at that,**_

_**That new girl,**_

_**I feel this swirl,**_

_**In my heart,**_

_**And I can't help think,**_

_**Is this really love?**_

Serena stared at him, was he singing this about her? There was no way.

_**I'm letting myself believe,**_

_**That this isn't really love,**_

_**It's just a start of a new friendship,**_

_**That will succeed to the top,**_

_**But then why do I feel,**_

_**Like I'm lying to myself,**_

_**I just don't know how to deal,**_

_**With the new girl in my life.**_

What was he doing? Why was he singing this song? He honestly didn't think any of this, or at least he thought. Did he? Finishing the song quickly, the crowd began to cheer wildly. He grinned crookedly as the curtains absorbed him. As he turned around he was met face to face with Andrew.

"Who were you staring at?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you," Andrew stared at him, "and you were looking at someone that entire song. "You told us that you just made that song for Trista when you broke up with that other girl."

Darien shifted uncomfortably, "I did."

Andrew gave him a look before shaking his head and turning away.

"Baby!" a voice called from behind.

Darien glanced back behind him and saw Trista. Suddenly, she seemed so dull. "Yeah?"

"That was good!" she giggled, kissing him on the cheek. "Was that last song about me?"

Darien shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, whatever."

Trista noticed the change in his voice. "Baby, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

Darien closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Nothing Baby, I'm just tired. I have to go meet up with some friends though, okay?"

"Will I see you tonight?" she pouted.

He sighed, "Sure, why not?"

Leaving her gawking, he turned away and left out the side. In the dark, he noticed three figures. Strange, he only gave Serena a back stage pass. As he got closer, he noticed Serena, and another girl and a muscular white haired man. Furrowing his eyebrows together he stepped closer, "Serena?"

Serena finally noticed him in the darkness, "Darien? Hey."

"Hey," he smiled and eyed the other two. "Hey, who are these people?"

Serena smiled, "This is my sister Mina, and her fiancé Malachite."

Darien stuck his hand out to them both, shaking there hands. "Nice to meet you." He glanced at his watch. "Do you guys want to go catch something to eat?"

Mina nodded her head vigorously as Serena blushed. "Um . . . sure, why not?"

♥

"Thanks," he nodded to the waiter as he handed them there drinks. He glanced at Serena real quick before taking a sip of his drink. Mina noticed the glance, and had been noticing the previous glances from the two that had been going on in the car ride. It was getting a little two obvious that they had feelings for each other.

"So, Darien that was an awesome concert. When's your next one?" Mina asked as she felt Malachite place his arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him, but her eyes stayed on Darien; honestly, she thought him and Serena would be a good couple.

Darien thought for a moment, "In a couple of days. I can get you tickets if you want." He glanced around them; they were sitting at a rectangle oak table in a fancy restaurant, placed in one of the back rooms in hopes of not meeting any crazed fans. Mina and Malachite sat on one side and he and Serena sat on the other, not that he was complaining.

Malachite nodded his head. "That'd be nice; we're not sure how long we're staying though. We mostly came down to have our wedding here."

Darien nodded his head as Mina suddenly spoke up. "I have an idea, why don't you and Serena play a duet together."

Malachite, Serena and Darien all stared at her. Malachite was the first to recover by quickly clearing his throat, "Um . . . yes, that's a good idea."

Serena glanced over at Darien, her face becoming flushed. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea; it would help with there 'friendship.' _Just a friendship_, she thought mentally. "Yeah, Darien, it would be fun. What do you say?"

Darien looked over at her, she was just so beautiful. Looking at him with those innocent blue eyes, her golden hair cascading over her shoulders in it's golden glory; her voice as sweet as honey. _Stop, Darien! Grow up! This girl is just your FRIEND! Stop acting like a horny school boy. _A tiny thought in the back of his mind shot out though. _Or we could be more than friends. _Pushing it away quickly, he grinned crookedly and nodded his head. "Okay, let's work on it sometime."

Serena nodded her head and smiled her heart melting as she looked at his lopsided grin. "Yeah sure," she replied as waiters placed there food in front of them.

Mina eyes them as she noticed a flush come upon Serena's cheeks. She smiled slightly; finally, it took her sister long enough to like somebody. Her smile widened though as she noticed that Serena saw the shrimp and hungrily dug in. She and Malachite laughed as they watched her, noticing Darien's amused look. Serena glanced at them innocently, "What? I'm hungry!"

♥

"Thanks for the ride!" Mina grinned at Darien as Malachite helped her out, placing a protective hand over her large belly.

"You're welcome," Darien smiled as he watched them, now that was a lovely couple. Noticing Serena trying to get out in the back seat, he quickly got out and went to the other side, helping her out. He took her hand gently, and pulled her slightly. She stumbled, a nasty habit she had never quite got rid of, and fell into his arms.

"Sorry," she blushed; she could smell roses upon him. His body was warm and comforting, and didn't want to let go. Pulling away slightly, she noticed the others had already gone in, and she made her way towards the door.

Darien hid his look of disappointment as she pulled away. She smelled like flowers of different sorts, he had smelled that scent before. It was new in the mall called, 'Princess.' It fit her perfectly. Watching her bounce away, he quickly followed, and stopped her before she reached for the door knob. "So, when do you want to meet up for the song?"

Serena glanced at him; his hand was still on her wrist as she looked up at him. His black hair reflected blue against the moonlight, and his eyes reminded her of the ocean. They were so close, just so close . . . "Um . . . tomorrow would be fine. I don't have to teach until two o'clock tomorrow."

Darien nodded his head, he resisted the urge to hold onto her wrist, and let go, reluctantly. "Okay, meet me at Waffle House at nine o'clock then."

Serena nodded her head, and slightly hesitated. In movies she had watched as a teen, the boy always kissed the girl before he left, but usually they were couples. "Well . . . , bye."

Darien nodded his head, oh how he wanted to kiss her. Her lips were pale pink and soft looking with a slight smell of raspberries from her lip gloss, making them look delightful to eat up. "I had a great time tonight," bending down, he whispered into her ear, "Princess."

Serena blushed as he pulled away, "Yeah, me too." She watched him walk back to his car, glancing back once. Waving bye she walked back into her house, a grin spread across her cheeks a mile wide.

♪

So what'd you think? Post in review! Lots of review please: ) The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I get: ) tell me what you thought of this story. By the way, it you were one of the very first ones to read this story, if you didn't notice before, I made a change in chapter one, so Mina could become Serena's sister. Just wanted to mention that so there wasn't any confusion. Great!


End file.
